Uma história Inexistente - Huntsman Queen
by oliviermills
Summary: A verdadeira história por trás da Rainha e o Caçador descubra em Uma história Inexistente - Huntsman Queen Uma One Shot - Regina & Graham Fanfiction de Olivier Mills


_A verdadeira história por trás da Rainha e o Caçador descubra em Uma história Inexistente - Huntsman Queen_

 _Uma One Shot - Regina & Graham _

_..._

Esta história passa no final da primeira temporada quando a maldição foi quebrada e **aqui o Graham não morreu..**

Essa é a minha primeira história espero que vocês gostem e perdoem os erros ortográficos.. ?

...***...

-Não deixe eles machucarem ela por favor - pediu Henry aos Charmings - e a minha Mãe

\- Nós não vamos deixa Henry - disse Emma

Eles saíram correndo em direção a casa da prefeita . Ao chegar na casa da prefeita o Whale estava pretendendo ela na parede David interveio tirando ela das mãos de Whale .

\- Ninguém vai fazer justiça com as próprias mãos - Disse Snow White

Regina olhou para ela com toda raiva que está sentindo - Por que está fazendo isso Snow? Porque me salvar? Porque não acaba logo com tudo? Há não espere é Remorso?

\- Pôr quê ela teria Remorso? -perguntou Leroy - Snow engoliu em seco

\- Eles não sabem né? Claro que não. A má Aqui sou eu - disse Regina

\- Regina.. isso não é hora de... - Snow tentou fala mais fôra interrompida

\- A CULPA DISSO TUDO É SUA- falou Regina - Foi você que me tirou a minha filha ,foi você que destruiu o meu final feliz duas vezes, não foi eu que destruiu o seu final feliz e todo mundo foi você quando decidiu tirar a minha filha dos meus braços - despejou Regina

\- Filha? Você teve uma filha? Snow do que ela está falando? - Charming perguntou

\- Como assim Snow tirou sua filha de você - Granny perguntou

Regina olhos para Snow - Alguns meses depois que me casei com o rei, eu conheci o Graham e nós nos envolvemos.. - Olhou para o Henry - Nós apaixonamos .

\- Você traiu o meu Pai - Snow disse

-ELE MERECIA TUDO E MAIS UM POUCO - Regina gritou

\- Porque está dizendo isso você sempre disse coisas maravilhosas sobre o meu pai

\- Você era uma criança Snow por mais que você tivesse contado o meu segredo não merecia saber o crápula que você tinha como pai - Snow negou com a cabeça - pra você e para todo reino ele era um excelente Pai um excelente rei, mas como marido era o pior de todos ele me obrigava e fazia atrocidades comigo... eu sofria calada porque ele era o rei e eu devia obediência a ele.. você não sabe a metade do que passei com ele.. Quando ele viajava era um refúgio para mim - Afirmou Regina

\- O Graham era um refúgio para mim quando engravidei...Eu tive que fazer algo para que o Leopoldo não descobri se que o filho não era dele ele poderia tirar a minha filha de mim e matar o Graham eu não podia deixar isso acontecer foi aí que Sidney viu o meu sofrimento e ele matou o rei para me ajudar.. Quando estava em trabalho de parto - nessa hora as lágrimas já insistiam em caí ela nunca tinha chorado na frente de tantas pessoas ela sempre demostrava-se forte invencível mas naquele momento ela estava nem aí para quem estava ali

\- Eu só peguei a minha filha alguns minutos e só pude colocar o colar que o Graham deu com o nome dela com símbolo de uma flecha e uma maçã depois ela pegou a minha filha é não voltou mais com ela ... Quando Meu pai chegou com o Graham. Ele é outros guardas foram atrás de você no dia seguinte fui atrás tentando achar um de vocês...Ele não voltou mandei mais guardas irem atrás de vocês...- lágrimas caíam da face da morena - Fui atrás de vocês mesmo com dor pra mim não importava o que está sentindo eu só queria encontrar a minha filha e Graham eles eram tudo o que eu tinha procurei por cada vila por canto por ada lugar naquela floresta mas não achei.

As pessoas não colabora vão eles me chamavam de Rainha má me odiavam depois de um tempo encontrei o Graham desmaiado na floresta ele não me reconheceu pra ele eu era uma completa estranha tiraram a memória dele sem dó nem piedade... foi o que você fez comigo arrancou a minha filha de mim sem dó e nem piedade..Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças Mary Margareth - Regina despejou tudo ,mas tudo o que estava guardado dentro dela.

\- Snow isso tudo é verdade? - charming perguntou, todos os olhares estavam direcionados para Snow .

\- Tá bom já chega todos para casa- Emma expulsou todos que estavam ali com a discordância de todos eles só saíram da Li quando foram Ameaçados e com a chuva que começou a cair . Só ficaram ali Regina, Henry, Emma, Ruby, Granny , David e Snow.

\- Ruby pode ficar com o Henry - Emma pediu

\- Claro - Ruby concordou

\- há não eu quero ficar - Henry discordou

\- Henry.. vai com a Ruby por que vocês não jogam um pouco de videogames - Regina interveio e Henry obedeceu

\- Acho melhor todos entrarem - Emma disse e Regina concordou

...

Na sala da Mansão Mills

\- Snow responda isso é verdade? - charming perguntou

\- Sim...- Snow respondeu com lágrimas descendo. O príncipe encantado a baixou o olhar decepcionado - Charming me desculpe - pediu Snow

\- Não é a mim que você deve desculpas Snow e você sabe quem - David respondeu

\- Não quero as suas desculpas, Só quero saber da minha filha o que você fez com ela? Onde ela está? - perguntou Regina

Quando Snow ía responder a campainha tocou Regina foi a atender.. Assim que abriu a porta não deu tempo nem dela disse p nome da pessoa pois fora interrompida com um beijo de tirar o fôlego.. Só se separaram quando precisaram de ar..

\- Graham... - Disse Regina com a voz doce

\- Me perdoa Regina fui atrás da Snow mais não a encontrei...

\- Shii não precisa se desculpar eu sei de tudo e você fez o que pode.. Eu te amo

\- Eu também te amo minha Rainha

\- Vem - eles dois foram para sala

\- Então Snow responde?

\- Eu..Eu encontrei uma mulher na floresta e pedir para ela cuida dela...mas quando voltei ela tinha dado a bebê..

\- O QUE? você deu a minha filha para um desconhecida no meio da floresta e essa mulher deu a minha filha para outra pessoa? Você É Louca - Graham gritou

\- Graham... se controle - Regina o ao calmou - Continue Snow

\- fui atrás dessa mulher e a observei vi que ela era senhora de bem então a deixei cuidar dela. - revelou Snow

\- Então quem é essa senhora?

...

No segundo andar

\- Henry para onde você está indo - Ruby perguntou - UOU é lindo esse quarto e da prefeita?

\- Sim é da minha mãe, Acheii - Henry disse

\- Achou o que ?

\- Essa chave. Vem - eles foram ate um quarto ao lado do da prefeita - Abriu - falou Henry

Quando abriram a porta ficaram encantados com ele

\- Esse quarto é mais lindo do que o da sua mãe Henry deve ser da sua irmã nossa esse é o quarto que toda menina gostaria de ter - Ruby disse encantada

\- agora entendo porque ela sempre saia daqui com os olhos vermelhos - comentou Henry - Olha Ruby o colar que minha mãe falou

\- Henry... eu..eu tenho um igual - Ruby disse com os olhos marejados

\- esses são da minha mãe e do Graham. Cadê o seu?- Ruby amostrou o colar era iguais aos outros.

\- Isso quer dizer ?

\- Que você e filha da minha mãe - Henry respondeu - Ruby Espere aqui - Henry saiu correndo em direção a sala.

...

Na sala..

\- Anda Snow diga quem é essa senhora?- Regina já sem paciência

\- Regina a sua filha e a...- Snow foi interrompida

\- Ruby - Henry disse com o sorriso de olheira em olheira - Sua Filha e a Ruby

-A senhora é a Granny - Disse Snow

\- Vem mãe - Henry Disse puxando a Rainha para o segundo andar

Henry,Regina e Graham chegaram primeiro no quarto, Ruby olhou para eles com uma cara de choro..

\- Você... - Ruby não conseguiu falar pois as lágrimas começaram a descer . Graham e Regina a abraçaram juntos..

\- Minha filha - Regina e Graham falaram juntos com a voz embargada

Eles ficaram assim um bom tempo dizendo que amavam Ruby que eles sempre procuram por ela...

...***...

Ao passar do tempo Snow foi presar mais não ficou muito tempo pois Regina deu uma segunda chance a ela de se redimir.. Snow e David tiveram mais um filho chamado Neal.

Emma continua sendo assistente do Graham na delegacia. Conheceu o capitão gancho e hoje são casados e tiveram um lindo menino chamado Liam , Henry esta super feliz com a sua grande família . Emma ajudou Ruby a aceitar sua nova família.. Hoje Ruby trabalha a com sua mãe na prefeitura e mora com seus pais e claro ela não deixou a vovó ela sempre vai lá ajuda no Ganny's Diner e sempre que pode dormi com a vovó. Regina e Graham oficializaram a união deles ..

...***...

\- Meu Deus como eu tenho uma mulher Incrivelmente linda.. -Disse Graham

\- Oi amor que bom que chegou - Regina o beijou e Graham aprofundo o beijo

\- Hein eu tô aqui - Ruby disse. Os dois sorriram

\- então o que temos para comer - Graham perguntou ao beija a testa da filha

\- especialidade da casa lasanha - Ruby respondeu

\- E de sobremesa temos - perguntou Graham

Regina ía responder mas fora interrompida

\- Deixa a gente adivinha -Ruby disse fingindo pensar.

\- Torta de maçã- ela é o Graham falaram juntos ..

Os três jantar juntos como foi sonhado pela Regina em ter sua família juntos..

\- Nossa mãe essa sobremesa é a melhor de todas! -Disse Ruby com a boca cheia

Regina ficou emocionada com um sorriso gigantesco

\- Que foi? fiz algo errado?- Ruby perguntou

\- Não meu amor só estou emocionada em está aqui com vocês - disse com sorriso

\- Pai colocar mais pra mim

\- As suas ordens Princesa - Graham disse

Eles observaram ela. Quando ela acabou ela disse: a comida estava maravilhosa mãe bom vou ir dormir pois a manhã tenho aula, Tchau mãe Pai - beijou cada um deles é subiu para o quarto.

\- Enfim sós - Graham beijou Regina com vontade - Você está maravilhosa

\- Tenho que conta uma coisa para você - Disse Regina no meio do beijo

\- Uhum - Graham a puxou para o seu colo.

\- Gra..ham..- Regina gemeu - Aqui não - Graham levantou com ela no colo e a levou para quarto do casal e a deitou na cama com todo cuidado é se amaram ao chegar ao clímax.. quando suas respiração se normalizaram Regina pegou uma caixinha de presente e entregou para Graham..

\- O que isso ?

\- Abra - o caçador a abriu dentro dela tinha dois pares de sapatinhos

\- O que tem esses... ô você?

\- Sim... estou grávida de gêmeos...

-Meus Deus você é perfeita . Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo - a beijou com intensidade.

A noite foi curta demais para os dois, que chegaram a esquecer de tudo. Regina e Graham se amaram como na primeira vez, sem preocupação com o tempo, dinheiro, família, trabalho... até que no final da noite, quando estavam ainda abraçados na cama..

Fim..


End file.
